


Fairies

by torestoreamends



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Declarations Of Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, M/M, Post-Harry Potter and the Cursed Child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 18:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12846801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torestoreamends/pseuds/torestoreamends
Summary: Albus finds Scorpius sitting in a tree, reading, surrounded by tiny fairies, and the beautiful sight leads to an accidental revelation...





	Fairies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ravenclaw_snitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaw_snitch/gifts).



> Emancipare is responsible for so much. This fic was inspired by [her tags](http://ohscorbus.tumblr.com/post/167151563690/heraart-inktober-day-15-scorpius-malfoy) on [this beautiful art](http://heraart.tumblr.com/post/152089846978/inktober-day-15-scorpius-malfoy) by heraart on tumblr.
> 
> It was beta'd, as always, by Abradystrix.

When Albus arrives, Scorpius is sitting up in the tree, swinging his legs back and forth, and reading a book. It’s already getting dark; the sun is well set, streaking the black sky with a few last shreds of red and gold in the distance beyond the fields. Scorpius doesn’t have his wand lit, but Albus knows he can see to read because of all the fairies.

The branches of the tree are studded with them, turquoise and rose and emerald, each shining with their own light. They’ve settled on Scorpius’s shoulders and head too, and several of them are reading along with him. He keeps glancing around at them, waiting until they nod for him to turn the page before he continues.

Albus stands at the base of the tree and stares up at the beautiful sight: Scorpius surrounded by these magical creatures, bathed in their glow, sharing some distant imaginary world with them, holding their rapt attention in a way that only he can. It makes Albus want to turn around and walk away, leaving him to it, because it seems wrong to disturb something so... Albus doesn’t even know how to describe it. He just knows that it makes him feel very warm and sort of swoopy inside.

After a couple of minutes of staring he clears his throat and knocks on the trunk of the tree. He doesn’t know why he does it, but it feels like the right thing to do. Scorpius immediately looks up from his book, and if it’s possible he lights up even more.

“Albus!” He says, closing the book, and making several of the fairies grumble that they were enjoying that.

“Can I come in?” Albus asks.

Scorpius gestures to the branch next to him. “Please join us.”

Albus smiles and starts scrambling up the tree. Several of the fairies flutter down and land on his shoulders, giving him ‘helpful’ advice on how best to climb up that just ends with him banging his knee, swearing and nearly falling back onto the ground. After that he ignores the fairies and scrambles up his own way, which works perfectly well thank you very much. When he’s high enough up, Scorpius offers him a hand, and at that point Albus nearly falls out of the tree again, because he makes the mistake of looking up and seeing that Scorpius is glowing a rainbow of colours from the fairies’ light. He looks almost painfully beautiful, and Albus pauses for a moment with his mouth slightly open, unable to stop staring.

“Is your knee alright?” Scorpius asks, lips twitching like he’s struggling to hold back a smile.

“Not really,” Albus says, feeling slightly dazed. He takes hold of Scorpius’s hand, trying very hard not to notice how warm and strong it is.

The little orange fairy who is presumably to blame for the mishap gives a sheepish little giggle and flutters off to hide among the branches, but Albus can’t turn to glare at her because he can’t take his eyes off Scorpius.

Scorpius makes sure Albus is sitting safely on the branch, then he draws his wand. “Do you want me to heal that?” He asks, gesturing to Albus’s knee.

“No!” Albus says desperately. “Please don’t cast magic on me. I don’t need to fall anymore in-“ Halfway through the sentence his brain catches up with his mouth and he realises what he’s saying. He clamps his lips tight shut as his cheeks burn. “I-I mean…”

Scorpius lowers his wand. He opens and closes his mouth a couple of times, like he has no idea what to do or say next, then he tucks his wand away and stares down at his hands.

“I’m sorry,” Albus groans, burying his face in his hands. “That was a stupid thing to say. I didn’t think, I just-“ He gives a despairing sigh and slumps his shoulders, wondering if he should jump out of the tree and run away now. A couple of the fairies giggle at him, and he wishes the tree would somehow grow around him and swallow him up. It would be much less trouble being a tree. Trees don’t say stupid things. Trees don’t embarrass themselves. Trees don’t fall in love with their best friends and ruin everything.

“You could, um-“ Scorpius says after a second, interrupting Albus’s spiralling thoughts. “You could try that again. And... and finish what you were going to say.”

Albus groans and lifts his head. “Could I? They’ll just laugh at me,” he says, gesturing around at the fairies. “ _You’ll_ just laugh at me.”

“ _They_ might,” Scorpius says, glaring around at the fairies. “But… but I won’t.”

“Are you sure?” Albus asks, glancing at him.

Scorpius nods, and his expression is very serious, eyes an intense, bright silver that for some reason makes Albus certain he’s telling the truth. “Positive.”

Several of the fairies in Scorpius’s hair have their hands clapped over their mouths, apparently trying to stifle their giggles, and a few more are making little hearts with their fingers, adoring expressions on their faces. Albus isn’t sure which is more distracting, but he wishes both groups would stop.

He swallows. “Fine,” he says, trying desperately to ignore the fairies. “Fine.” He looks at a point well over Scorpius’s shoulder, away from the fairies, toward the lit windows of the Manor. “I don’t need to fall any more in love with you. Okay?”

Scorpius considers for several seconds. “Any more,” he says thoughtfully. “How in love are you already?”

“Scorpius,” Albus groans. “Please don’t be mean.”

“I’m not being mean!” Scorpius says. “I’m curious.”

Albus looks at him, and he feels a flood of desperate determination inside him. He doesn’t care anymore. This can’t get any worse, can it? He sets his jaw and lifts his chin. “Do you really want to know?”

Scorpius nods. “Yes.” Up until now he’s sounded so matter of fact, but now his voice breaks, making Albus’s heart flutter.

“Fine,” he says, throwing caution to the winds, because this can’t get any worse than it already is, so he might as well. “Like this.”

Then he does the most reckless thing he’s ever done in his life. He brushes his fingers through Scorpius’s hair and holds his head as he kisses him hard on the lips. He dislodges several of the fairies as he does it, and they give reproachful little squeaks as they flutter around both their heads. But neither of them notice.

The kiss takes Albus’s breath away, and he was the one who started it so he can’t imagine how Scorpius feels. He gives a quiet gasp to get some more air, and pulls Scorpius closer. Why he hasn’t been doing this for years he has no idea, because this is wonderful. This is glorious. This is soft and warm and bright. It’s also a bit messy and weird and he’s aware that he has no idea what he’s doing, especially when their teeth knock together.

“Sorry,” he murmurs.

“Sshh,” Scorpius replies, pulling him back in. “Practice makes perfect.”

And Albus grins because that is so true, and this is something he’s definitely willing to practice.

He readjusts his hand in Scorpius’s hair, and changes the angle of his head to see if it helps, and it does for a second, but then he feels something pummelling his cheek, and it hurts, so he pulls back.

“What-“

There’s a fairy attacking him.

“Why are you doing that?” He asks. “I’m trying to-“

“You’re hurting her,” the fairy squeaks.

“What? I’m not hurting-“

The fairy nods at Scorpius, and for a second Albus is confused, but then he realises that he’s got one of the fairies pinned under his fingers where he was gripping the back of Scorpius’s head.

“Oh,” he says, and he quickly lets go.

The fairy falls onto Scorpius’s collar, where she shakes her wings and stretches her limbs out, checking to see that nothing’s broken.

“Are you okay?” Albus asks. He holds a finger out and she climbs on, still fluttering her wings.

“You squashed me,” she squeaks at him.

“I know, I’m sorry.”

“But he’s cute,” she says, grinning. “I won’t hold it against you.” She glances at Scorpius, blushes a bit, then takes off with another flutter of her wings, flying up into the tree.

Albus watches her go, then looks back at Scorpius who has gone very pink.

“Am I?” He asks, looking at Albus.

“What,” Albus says, “cute?”

Scorpius nods, going even more pink, so his cheeks glow the colour of the roses in his mum’s garden.

Albus grins at the sight and nods. “You might be.” Then, after checking that there are no more fairies that might get accidentally squished in the process, he kisses Scorpius again.


End file.
